Metabolomics and Proteomics are two rapidly evolving, cutting edge techniques to simultaneously study large numbers of small molecules and proteins. The NHLBI has increasingly supported metabolomics and proteomics research initiatives for heart, lung, and blood diseases; however, there have been no lung specific initiatives. Furthermore, the lung presents unique challenges because of a unique mucus and aqueous epithelial barrier with constant exposure to the external environment as well as a vasculature that filters nearly the entire blood supply. These features create some unmet research challenges for metabolomics and proteomics such as: unique composition and sample preparation of lung epithelial lining fluid, the environmental impact on lung metabolites, a lack o Informatics approaches to shared databases for the lung, and difficulties in Integration of data across genetic and genomic databases. This meeting will address these challenges by bringing together a large diverse group of senior and junior investigators who work on lung proteomics and metabolomics. The meeting will take place in Denver, Colorado at National Jewish Health, an institution that is well known in the pulmonary research community and has a 100+ year history of supporting pulmonary research. The location is easily accessible to many participants though a centrally located airport with non-stop flights to many North American cities. The organizers plan to gain wide degree of support from other relevant institutions such as the American Thoracic Society, Colorado Biological Mass Spectrometry Society, etc. We plan to seek support to publish to findings The overall objectives of this meeting are: 1) Fill a knowledge gap in lung metabolomics and proteomics 2) Stimulate conversations and cross-pollination between pulmonary research scientists, mass spectrometists, and biostatisticians. 3) To initiate a dialogue between clinician-scientists and researchers interested in pulmonary pathobiology. 4) To educate pulmonary scientists about the potential cross-talk between the environment and the lung 5) Provide an international forum for leading clinicians and researchers to exchange ideas relating to lung proteomics and metabolomics. 6) Stimulate new perspectives and further research in pulmonary proteomics and metabolomics in health and disease determine if and how the alteration in the lung proteome or metabolme leads to or alters respiratory disorders 7) To create an environment that will lead to sustained interest among trainees 8) Create standardized operation procedures that can be shared among research groups to improved generalizability of research.